Mrsmiley
Bungie.net Life mrsmiley originally joined Bungie.net as "mattaliski" a couple weeks after Halo launched in winter, 2001. In summer of 2002, he realized that it was probably a bad idea to have his real name in his username, so he created a new account "mrsmiley" which is used to this day. His friends gave the nickname based off his constant goofing off and joking while hanging out and playing games. mrsmiley is one of the 6 theme masters on bungie.net, his current title is Theme Master and holds the Mythic Member base title. Mr.Smiley's Xbox Lounge On January 25, 2003, I launched my Bungie chapter, "Mr. Smiley's Xbox Lounge". It was created on a whim, as I was interested in web design, and thought that chapters were a cool way to start a community of like-minded fans. Chapters of the old Bungie.net were much different that Groups are now. They were much more flexible, and allowed for a lot of cool content and events to be run. I started gaining a large community presence towards the the summer of 2003 via several large community events that we held at MSXL. The biggest was the "Bungie Quiz", which featured some really difficult questions about bungie's past, present, and future. We had a ton of people submit their answers over the 3-part quiz. I'll be totally honest, I don't even remember what the prize was, but it helped boost my chapter, and me, into a little bit of the Bungie spotlight. 2003 E3 FanFest When he heard that Bungie would be randomly selecting 200 people to go to a special post-E3 fanfest to show off Halo 2 at the 2003 E3 expo, he wanted to be involved somehow. He had recently become interested in videography and video editing, so he sent Sketchfactor (who had just recently filled in the shoes of Matt Soell as community manager) a personal message on the site asking if he would be able to bring a camera to the event to create a fan-made documentary. Sketch loved the idea, and allowed for him, his brother, and a good friend to all attend the event. Sketch even gave them all-access to the show floor to film. The entire, technically unfinished, documentary was featured on Bungie.net for the first few episodes, and it can be seen in it's entirety on his personal account via YouTube here. The 2003 Bungie Fanfest Documentary is what thrust his into the Bungie spotlight, and through it he gained a lot of members to MSXL, and a spot in Bungie's mysterious "[Lettuce]" group. It was essentially a small of group of Bungie fans that were used as a sounding board for various decisions relating to the community and the games of Bungie. There he was honored to be in the presence of people like Luis Wu, Miguel, and many others. Chapter Themes mrsmiley continued assisting with the Bungie community, and posting content to MSXL. After the documentary, he expanded my video productions skills by taking on freelance jobs in his community. he attribute Bungie.net to meeting up with many people that he's still friends with to this day. At one point, Bungie asked users to create themes for the 7th Column that people could use in their chapters. Before Bungie.next mrsmiley was a Theme Master. Real Life mrsmiley known as matt in reall life was born on May 31, 1984, and have been playing video games since I could hold a controller. Xbox Live Gamertag the smi1ey Groups *[Lettuce] *Chapter Founders *FUDON *Gamers Anon *Gamers Anonymous *Mehve's Aerie *Mr. Smiley's Xbox Lounge *Theme Masters Links *Halo Babies *Pyrosmile.org Category:Users Category:Bungie Community Category:All Pages